


Stuck on the Runway…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: BDSM, Lust, M/M, Porn, RPS..., Romance, Stuck on the Runway…
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gale struts the catwalk and performers privately for Randy with Logan… Make it Work…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck on the Runway…

**Author's Note:**

> Stuck In… a series of little porn fics

Title: Stuck on the Runway…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 4785  
Rating: R, Porn…  
Warnings: RPS… Passion and Lust… BDSM…  
Beta Queen: bigj52 

Summary: Gale struts the catwalk and performers privately for Randy with Logan… Make it Work…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable charters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended… Ditto for Project Runway – Heidi Klum – Michael Kors – Nina Garcia – Tim Gunn – Bravo or Lifetime…

**Stuck on the Runway…**

“I don’t understand why I’m the only one from the ‘Queer as Folk’ doing this show…”

“Because Yvonne arranged this and she works for us; besides, I think she’s friends with Heidi… I would think you would love this opportunity; I mean you’re a total fashion horse and label queen…”

“I don’t want to be away from you…”

“I’ll miss you too, baby…”

“Why can’t you come with me? Why aren’t you doing this publicity stunt with me?

“Because you’re the stud of Liberty Avenue…I’m just the twink… Besides, they all want to fuck you… all your loyal fans…”

“Come with me…”

“I have to be on the set for “Bang Bang You’re Dead” You know that. But you can stay at my apartment in New York.”

“You still have your apartment?”

“I sublet it to a friend of mine, it’s rent controlled… Come on, your taxi will be here soon; it’s only for a few days. I’m sure you’ll survive. Now I want you to have fun, enjoy the city, go out clubbing and pick up some really hot guy. Then call and tell me all about it.”

Gale just blushes and says, “Not without you… please baby… I’ll get down on my knees…”

Randy chuckles and says, “You’ll get down on your knees alright…”

“You’re just pouting because Christian isn’t on this season.”

“No, I’m not…”

“Well, it could be worse. You could have Jay or Santino…”

“Santino… he looks like the zig zag man…”

“Randy laughs. You’re such a pothead… Come here…” He pulls Gale into his arms and looks deep into his sad eyes and says, “It’s only a couple of days but you know that I’ll miss you, you little twat… Now here’s a key to my place. Anderson’s out of town shooting some independent film, call me as soon as your plane lands…”

Gale leans his forehead into Randy’s and the two just hold each other for a few minutes, feeling all the love and unspoken desire between them. Gale places kisses down Randy’s neck and shoulders, sending shudders down Randy’s spine and warm blood flowing to his cock. They hear a horn honk in the distance as they grind into each other. Finally pulling back, Gale whispers, “Later” running his hands through Randy’s golden locks…

~~~~

“Hey… Your place is huge I love all the architectural details, columns and tall windows. This place is great, how did you find it?”

“It was my mom’s great aunt Tara’s; she was a stag actor back in the forties and fifties. She got a 100-year-lease on the place. I couldn’t believe it when my grandmother offered it to me… the rent is only $600 a month; it’s a total crime for a place in Manhattan.”

“Promise me you’ll come if you guys finish filming early…

“Only if you promise me you’ll pick up some hot guy and let him have his way with you; take a bite out of the big apple, baby…

“I love you too…”

“Now go play nice with all those little designers and make me proud on the catwalk. I can’t wait to see you shake your thing for Heidi, Michael, Nina and Tim…”

“Yeah… but you know they’re not really designers… they’re still in diapers. I might get stuck with someone like Wendy from Season One; she’s a total bitch… I don’t want to be seen in public wearing that shit… I need Prada…”

“Maybe Tim can take you shopping… he has that makeover show, you know…”

Gale smiles and says ‘later’, imagining backhanding Randy across the chest. He misses his man and feels like a total dyke…

~~~~

It’s about one-thirty am and Gales fumbling with the key and laughing, enjoying the firm hand on his crotch and strong kisses he’s receiving from his talented designer. They stumble into the dark apartment that is only lit every once in a while from the car headlights bouncing through the windows.

They smell the pungent smoke as the cannabis drifts towards them; first only seeing the glowing embers from the joint’s end. But then as the headlights flash again Gale can see the outline of Randy’s fair-haired mane illuminated in the shadows…

Randy chuckles and says, “You two look like adolescent school boys fumbling to cop a feel.” Upon seeing the man across the room the young designer’s face drops, letting all his disappointment show; he had dreams of Gale dominating and seducing him. Of course, it has the opposite effect on Gale as he sprints across the room, throwing himself into Randy’s arms; just hearing his voice was driving him crazy and making him hard…

“Oh Baby, I knew you’d come… I missed you so much.” He couldn’t help himself: that’s the kind of effect Randy had on him, made him spill his emotions without even realizing it until they just hung in the air… Randy stood holding his man kissing him deeply; he wasn’t pleased seeing the other man kissing him…

Yes, he’s very sexually open and yet very possessive of what is his… He likes that Gale is shy and insecure, inexperienced, he likes to dominate him, claim him, own him, teach him… Gale’s melting in his arms, holding onto him, wanting him, needing him…

Randy finally breaks the kiss, asking, “Have you been a good boy? Now don’t you want to introduce me to your playmate.” Gale blushes as they walk toward the young artist. Randy can tell that the young man isn’t pleased with the current developments and chuckles… Smiling, he looks into his eyes and says, “You should be grateful that I’m here, although it would have been entertaining to watch you two Nelly bottoms falter around for a little while…”

He’s nervous and shy mumbling “I-I guess I should go…”

“Nonsense… I’m going to fuck you both so deep into the mattress that you’ll have to call 911 to resuscitate you… Now you’ll do exactly as you’re told, you will not question me or disobey me… Is that understood?”

Gale just moans and drops to his knees, lowering his eyes to the floor…

Randy is slightly irritated that Logan didn’t follow Gale’s lead as he walks around, circling both boys and lighting several candles throughout the room. He sits back down and lights the joint again, looking back over at Logan, he states, “Remove your clothes… very slowly…”

“No… start with your shirt and unbutton one button at a time, that’s good… now the next one…” He repeats this all the way down the front of his shirt. Logan can’t help himself from growing hard; he’s so excited; he’s never been instructed like this before.

In just the last few minutes he has undergone a full range of emotions; from being excited that Gale was going to fuck his brains out, angry and sad that Gale’s boyfriend had shown up, frustrated as he watched Randy grope and kiss Gale, taken aback by Randy’s direct and authoritative voice, irritated by being ordered around, excited by the way that just being so close to Randy is making him hard and most of all, a little scared about what’s about to happen to him. He’s never done anything even remotely kinky; he doesn’t even own a dildo…

He’s standing naked in front of Randy as he realizes that Gale hasn’t moved; not even an inch since he started kneeling on the floor. He hasn’t even moved his eyes… for some reason this excites him even more… Randy leans in and says, “On your knees, boy…”

Logan lowers himself to the floor as Randy says, “Hands behind your back, look down, lower your eyes, don’t move…don’t cum… don’t touch yourself under any circumstances… Now, do I need to cuff you? Or will you be a good boy…?”

“Do not speak unless given permission… don’t even make a noise… don’t make me beat you…”

Randy resumes his position across the dimly-lit room, lighting the remainder of the joint, watching both his boys and plotting their pain and pleasure for the evening… God, they’re so beautiful… he smiles thinking Gale is doing so well, he’s come so far, learned so much over the last year….

This pleases Randy yet he knows he has to punish his boy and Gale knows it too. He’s known since he smelled the cloud of cannabis when he entered the apartment… but it kind of excites him… although he can’t help wondering what Logan must be thinking…

After fifteen minutes Randy can see that Logan is nervous and not used to taking direction or sitting still. Randy approaches him, circles him again, stopping and standing over him, finally saying, “You kissed my boy… No one kisses my boy on the lips but me… NO ONE… DO YOU UNDERSTAND…?”

Logan’s breathing hitches and he’s back into frightened mode. Randy continues, saying, “Of course you couldn’t know that, I can’t really be angry with you. But I won’t tolerate disobedience…” Randy steps away from Logan and stands directly above Gale…

Gale’s still kneeling in place, staring at the pattern in the wood grain of the floor, his eyes focused as he creates images out of the aged timber. Randy runs his hand across Gales back hooking his fingers under the bottom edge of the soft, red cashmere sweater and slides it up Gale’s body. He naturally lifts his arms for easy removal. Randy wets his finger and runs it down the center of Gale’s chest, circles his navel and then circles his beautiful pink head protruding from the top of Gale’s black slacks.

Randy pulls Gale to his feet and kisses him deeply, passionately, roughly, while at the same time he unzips his pants and lets them fall to the ground around his ankles. Gale’s excited by the kiss and the fact that he’s totally naked and Randy’s completely dressed; the sensations of his cock brushing against the thick denim and his head momentarily moving across the cold metal button makes his dick bubble with anticipation. Randy leans over and licks his juices away saying; “Tell me Finn, are you still using fuzzy bunny as your safe word?” then he commands him to his knees again…

Logan’s eyes completely dilate and glass over when he sees a long, black leather box set in front of Gale. Fear and excitement run through Logan as he watches with anticipation; Randy takes Gale’s chin in his hand and brings his eyes up until they meet. Looking into his eyes, he asks, “What punishment do you think you deserve for your insubordination?”

Gale just looks up into Randy’s eyes, asking for forgiveness and willingly accepting his punishment. No answer is needed; he simply lowers his eyes to the long box in front of him, holding his own personal leather strap that he’s grown to love and hate at times.

The pain is always swift, deep and intense… but the pleasure is always the most incredible and sexually-gratifying experience. It only seems to get better each and every time they indulge in this play and discipline; making their commitment to each other stronger and more intense.

Randy looks down on his extremely hard and writhing partner and takes his hand, walking him to towards the corner by the window, opening the old window seat and taking out a long steel bar, a long chain and several pairs of hand cuffs. He takes Gale’s hands behind his back and places a pair of hand cuffs around his wrists and connects them to the long chain that fits perfectly into the pulley system attached to the ceiling that is now only really visible to the eye.

He adjusts the chain’s length making sure it’s not to taut, pulling or straining Gale’s arms. Next, he moves to Gale’s ankles and places the eighteen-inch steel bar between his legs and attaches it with hand cuffs to Gale’s ankles… Randy stands and runs his hand through Gale’s auburn hair, kissing him gently on his forehead, whispering to him to relax and then bends him at the waist and tells him not to move… but if he chooses to he can rest his hands on the Ionic column in front of him for support.

It’s not necessary for Randy to say more than that. Gale knows what is expected of him; what he’s about to experience… it excites him, but it’s also making him feel very vulnerable with Logan watching him. He often struggles with his emotions and sensations as they assault him; so when he felt the cold metal of the cuffs on his skin binding him, he lost his erection for the moment.

Randy takes advantage of the situation and takes out a small, leather box from within the large, long one and removes a beautiful, smooth, sterling silver cuff and clamps it around his boy’s testes. The cold metal creates another kind of havoc deep within him… 

He’s slightly humiliated, feeling like a prisoner in his own body. But he also knows that once Randy finally allows him to cum he will be astral-planing in a whole different atmosphere… just thinking about it gives Gale a little mischievous smile… Randy notices and pulls his head up with a fist of Gale’s hair, planting a deep passionate kiss on Gale’s lips that lingers longer than Randy had planned; it’s hard for him to stay firm with Gale… is that an oxymoron… so as he breaks their kiss. Gales sees Randy’s evil grin as well… they both love their little games, love to tease… to please…

Randy clears his throat and orders Gale onto all fours in a very firm and authoritative voice that sends chills down Logan’s body and dribbles of semen to the floor. Small beads of sweat form across most of Gale’s skin as he just stares at the leather strap, waiting to inflect pain and pleasure throughout him… he’s trying to stay still but his body is writhing with expectation and desire. Yes, as much as he fears the pain he longs for it… needs it…

Randy takes the rawhide belt out of the box and runs his hands up and down it. It’s well broken in, just like his boy… He stops in front of Gale and asks, “Did you enjoy it when his lips were caressing yours?” He leans in closer, almost whispering and asks, “Did it make you hard? He puts his mouth right next to Gale’s ear and asks, “Could you imagine his cock hard, high up inside you? Do you still want him, boy?”

Gale’s breathing is slightly erratic…. he’s unsure what’s going on exactly… this is so not like any other time they’ve played this game… this is real… this is personal… he broke the rules… he’s never done that before… he’s not sure why he did… Before when they played it was always about silly stuff, role playing creating a fantasy… it was exciting, like learning to act on a whole other level…

But this… this is real and for the first time Gale’s a little frightened of Randy’s intentions… he hears an edge to the words as Randy’s quizzes him about his behavior and desires… he thinks maybe he hears jealousy, but that seems ridiculous because Randy is the most secure, grounded and egotistical man he knows.

Randy clears his throat and says, “Look at me…” Gale raises his eyes to his Master. “Tell me, how many lashes do you think you deserve for breaking our ‘no kissing another lover on the lips’ rule?” Gale looks Randy directly in the eyes, trying to gauge his response, wondering if this is a trick question…

Randy gestures for a response with just the movement of his eyes… Gale softly says, “Whatever you deem necessary, Master…” Randy’s pleased; he likes that Gale is giving him total control. Randy reaches down and runs his hand through Gale’s hair and kisses him gently on the lips, raining kisses around Gale’s neck and shoulders, then says, “I think you should contemplate your mistake for a while…”

He tells Gale he loves him, and then says, “But you also hurt me when I saw him kissing you… Do you have any idea how that felt?” He kisses Gale passionately once more then runs his hand down his back, across his ass, then stands and moves over to Logan.

Logan's beyond excited, his cock dripping and his body weaving with expectancy. He’s forgotten all about Gale’s tender touch and is longing for his beautiful partner to show him what it means to owned… Randy stands in front of Logan and tells him to undo his faded blue jeans as he pulls his long-sleeved black t-shirt over his head. 

Next Logan is directed to run his tongue along Randy’s blue vein and fuck his slit with his tongue. Randy leans in and moans from the pleasure he’s receiving… fisting handfuls of sandy brown hair pushing himself in and out of the warm wet mouth, wrapped around his throbbing cock… he tells the boy to relax and breathe as he pushes in, deeper finally shooting buckets down his throat and across his face and chest…

Randy had waited here for Gale to come home for a couple of hours and he’s already been teasing and torturing these boys for over an hour… He’s high and horny and just wants to get a good fuck on… Hmm… Logan’s more talented than Randy expected… He tells him how much he’s enjoying it as he reaches down and pulls Logan up into a deep, passionate kiss that seems to go on and on… Both Logan and Randy are moaning and grinding into each other…

Gale’s being a good boy, still staring at the hardwood floor; but he can hear it… all of it. The moaning and the groaning and the grinding and Logan whispering how good he feels, how excited he is, how much he wants him… Randy… how much he wants Randy’s big cock to fuck him…

Gale’s emotions are on overload; he’s feeling insecure, rejected, angry, frustrated… Randy is barely touching him, he isn’t even stroking him or kissing him anymore, yet Logan is almost climbing Randy’s strong, toned muscular body, rubbing his cock up against him, grinding and rutting, about ready to shoot all over him…

Randy finally says, ”Down boy…” Logan sinks to the floor and kneels, hands behind his back, chin and eyes down… Randy chuckles and thinks he is a fast learner… In a very even yet firm tone Randy asks, “How many times did you kiss my boy on the lips…? Logan’s eyes dart to Gale’s, but Gale is still staring at the floor… now wishing he was dead.

He hates the way he feels about Logan right now… wishes he never met him… wishes he never brought him home… wishes he had just followed the rules because he now knows that it will be Logan that Randy makes love to tonight, not him… it’s all he can do to hold back his tears…

Randy asks Logan again… “Tell me a number…” Logan stutters and says, “I’m not sure… maybe a dozen…” This was not the number Randy expected to hear… Randy snaps straight up and says, “A DOZEN…”

He turns to Gale and says, “You couldn’t find the words, ‘I ONLY KISS MY BOYFRIEND ON THE LIPS’ between a dozen kisses… He’s so angry he punches the wall… and walks out of the room. 

Gale understands his rage now… he was just experiencing it himself a few minutes ago…

Randy stands in the dark bedroom and tries to come to grips with his emotions… He didn’t think he would be this mad… hurt… possessive… emotional… Fuck! He really was turning into a dyke… He takes a deep breath and reaches for a bottle of Jim Beam…

As he stands looking out at the Manhattan skyline, his nerves calm down and he realizes that he really has fallen totally and completely head over heels in love with his acting partner and maybe it’s time to do something about it… But first he’s going to give his dear, sweet lover something to think about… and Logan the best fuck of his life… He chuckles and fills his glass again and returns to the living room…

As they heard the floor creak two brunet-haired boys practically break their necks snapping them back down towards the floor… Randy comes to stand between both boys as he looks down at the two of them… He steps next to Gale and runs his hand down his cheek, leaning in, saying, “I can understand how this happened; after all, his lips are as intoxicating as fine wine… but it doesn’t mean I have to like it…”

Both boys’ eyes flash up and back down as they hear the top of the black box suddenly open and hit the floor… the room is so still as they hear the sound of leather slipping through Randy’s hand and his footsteps on the hardwood floor as he steps behind Gale… What Logan didn’t expect to hear was the sound of the strap whipping through the air and then the sound of leather on flesh.

Try as hard as he could, he couldn’t stop from bucking at the impact of the strap thrashing against his backside; then feeling the pain and burn as his skin becomes inflamed and turns into a big, red welt… Gale barely had time to register the pain as another blow makes contact with his hide as the sting quakes through him again.

Gale’s skin is on fire as he receives his punishment repeatedly until he has taken all twelve lashes from his Master’s thick strap… His mind is on overload as the intense pain pumps through all of his nerve endings; he feels his body crying out for his Master’s love and forgiveness. He has yet to register that the beating has stopped.

He stands behind Gale, leaning over him, kissing, licking and blowing on each and every spot of skin that is swollen and tender from his punishment. He caresses his way down his boy’s back, trying to relieve some of the pain-inflicted areas, working aloe gel into his wounds, helping to cool the pain.

Finally as he feels Gale’s body relax he takes his hand and pushes Gale’s shoulders to the ground, leaving Gale’s beautiful ass angled nicely towards him. The steel bar cuffed to his ankles has held his legs spread wide for some time now; Gale having felt exposed from the hardware’s direct intended purpose has secreted his own wet welcome for Randy as he works his way down Gale’s firm ass…

Seeing his gorgeous flower all glossy and glistening for him, he skips the lube and slides two sticky aloe fingers into his boy, causing him to buck and slam back into him. Randy pushes and pulls his dripping pucker; stretching and working his band of muscles as Gale gently rides Randy’s fingers. Gale knows he shouldn’t but he needs to make light of the situation; he doesn’t want Randy to be so serious about his violation and inability to follow a few simple rules.

He almost forgets he’s being punished as Randy kisses his back and strokes his prostate with his fingertips. Gale sighs at the loss when Randy’s hand slips from his dark ravine; then he feels himself being penetrated, plugged… he closes his eyes as his lover works him open, pushing the ridiculously large plug inside of him. Gale’s eyes have noticed that Logan’s glaring at Randy who’s determined in his goal of widening him, opening him up further to be able to swallow his new toy…

He covered my body with his as he leans over me, holding me, running his hands over by belly, helping me relax my muscles, rubbing my stomach to prevent cramping. He’s cooing in my ear; telling me how proud he is of me taking my punishment in front of Logan. Just hearing his voice so close to my ear is calming me, helping me open up and take my new plaything, deep within me. My mind drifts as I open up and stretch for him; wondering if his fist is even bigger than my new best friend…

Logan is slightly nervous when Randy steps behind him and runs his hands down his back and spreads his cheeks open, circling his tongue around his ass licking and dipping into Logan’s glory hole… opening him up and fucking him with his tongue… he doesn’t take the time that he would if he was with his sweet boy, about to fuck him… he tears open a condom and coats his cock with lube entering the designer in one fell swoop. Logan cries out and then relaxes as he adjusts to Randy’s huge dick…

Logan was sweet but Randy lost any interest he had in the boy long ago… he had simply become a tool to punish Gale and that didn’t feel very exciting to him anymore either… He hoped Gale understood his actions and the need to prove a point. As weird as it was it had changed something in Randy, it made him see what Gale really meant to him. He just hoped that he didn’t go too far and push Gale away or worse, scare him with how determined him could be sometimes…

As he slams in and out of Logan he’s watching Gale’s reaction; he feels Logan’s muscles start to tighten and his balls pulling up, so he pulls the boy close, increases his thrusts, reaches around front and pulls hard on his cock until he feels him shoot through his fingers and drip on the floor. He takes the boy’s hips in his hands and fucks his ass faster until he reaches climax, filling the condom to capacity, removing it and tossing it away… He lays Logan down to rest on the floor; then he goes to his lover to ease any insecurity he might be feeling, having just witnessed Randy in a completely different way than he has in the past.

It isn’t until he feels Randy’s hands soothing oil over his tender flesh as his muscles relax, that he realizes that he has been un-cuffed and is lying across Randy’s lap as his Master slowly dips his fingers into him pulling out his plug. His muscles are sore; it’s been a long night and they played harder than usual, plus they had company… Randy looks over at Logan sleeping like a child; a very well-fucked child…

Randy stretches Gale’s limbs out and massages his muscles, working his way from his toes all the way up to his shoulders. His hands are moving up his neck into his hair, followed by Randy’s tender kisses; his body laying across and covering him, his penis pressing against Gale’s ass.. He wiggles his ass gently; just enough to let Randy know that he more than needs him.

Randy puts his hands on Gale’s hips, pulling him up onto all fours, still completely covering Gale’s body. He hears the condom wrapper tear as Gale hands it to him to slip on; Gale’s body is still moist with almond oil, all silky and slick as well as having been stretched for what seemed like an eternity he welcomes his Master’s cock, penetrating and filling him…

The two lovers mold into one another, knowing and owning each other completely. Feeling each other, sensing the other’s needs and desires as they fall into a rhythm that’s all their own, they are one. The rest of the world falls away from their reality as they take each other to a place that’s as close to heaven as you can get without actually dying… and they both know it’s time to take this relationship to another level…

~~~~

“Vonnie… what the fuck is this… Ahhh… Rory said you guys might be in town so she gave me a key and I decided to wait…”

Gale’s just standing there, shaking his head… speechless…

Yvonne continues… “So I was waiting and Logan stopped by and… well… one thing led to another… and… well…”

“YOU FUCKED LOGAN…”

Vonnie just looks at Randy with her big blue eyes, pleading innocent…

Randy chuckles again and says, “Baby, what are you so upset about?” as he takes Gales hand, leading him into the kitchen. “It’s not like you were ever going to fuck either one of them again… otherwise I would have to beat you… you know…”

Gale’s hazel eyes intensify and glass over, glancing back at the bedroom… He smiles and says, “And what if I did fuck them both again…?” Then he takes off, running towards the bedroom…


End file.
